Courting the Boys in the Band
by SarcasmSpeaksVolumes
Summary: Gilbert has returned from four years at boarding school, thinking that everything will be just as it used to. He was wrong. Will his new friend be able to get him under control, or will he end up hurting the cute little Canadian boy that's grown so dear to him? More info inside. HIATUS
1. Arrival

**Full Title: **Courting the Boys in the Band

**Chapter 1:** Arrival

**Summary: **Gilbert has returned from four years at boarding school, thinking that everything will go back to the way it was. He is sorely wrong when drama and heartbreak consume him. It seems like his new friend that e's brought home is the only one that can sooth his fears. Will she be able to get his feelings under wrap or will Gilbert end up hurting the cute little Canadian boy that's grown so dear to him?

**Pairings:** PruCan, UsUk, FrOC(Sierra Leone, my country OC), GerIta, Rochu, Spamano, AusHung, and Japreece.. It's mainly a PruCan story, but we'll spread some love to all of our many pairings.

**Rating:** M for a reason (thought I don't really agree with that rating, I will follow it so I won't get into trouble)

**Author's Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRUSSIA! Our beloved micro-nation is two years as of yesterday. In honor of that, I decided to put this up! This is me and MN3000's first serious Hetalia fic that will not be a one shot. Amiee's name is pronounced, Ah-me and her nickname, Ams, is pronounced Aims. She's based off of all of my family, since we're from Sierra Leone.  
If any of the translations are wrong, I used google translate... blame them.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux and MegaNerd3000 do not own Hetalia (we wish we did though *sigh*)

* * *

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, if you don't stop kicking that man's chair, I swear to god that I will hurt you," a girl with a heavy French accent hissed at the albino next to her. She had dark skin and her black hair was pixie cut. She adjusted her glasses over her slightly pointed nose as she glared at the German boy, who just smiled. He had a devious look about him and his scarlet eyes twinkled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he asked, the girl punched him in the arm as an answer.

To say that Gilbert was nervous would be an understatement. He was downright scared. He'd been away from home four years and boarding school in Germany. Sure, he had Skype, his phone, and he came home for the Christmas holidays and summer, but it wasn't the same. He'd missed out on so many occasions, so many chances to be with his friends. Words couldn't describe how happy he was that his father deemed him ready to return to regular public schooling. Yes, he was seventeen, yes he would be far ahead of everyone, but he still wanted the experience. He still wanted to be with his friends when they graduated, like they had planned.

He was even more happy that one of his school friends was spending the summer with him. Amiee Sampson was her name. She had been one of the first people to talk to him at boarding school and they had become fast friends. He couldn't wait for her to meet all of his other friends. She'd seen them before, having been in his room when he was Skyping one time, but he was happy that she would really get to meet them. Sitting on the plane was getting tedious to him and he had to exert his energy some way. He chose thumping the man in front of him's chair as a good way to do it.

Amiee smiled apologetically at the man who decided to turn around. "I'm sure that this idiot here is sorry and he won't do it again," she said to him.

"No I'm not," Gilbert said bluntly "And I will be doing it again," to demonstrate his point, he kicked the chair once more.

"Honestly, Gilbert. Sometime I think you're two years old," Amiee scoffed and sent the man a what-can-you-do? look.

"You best listen to your girlfriend there, boy," the man growled. "Your arrogance is going to get you into a lot of trouble," Amiee's eyes narrowed once the man said girlfriend. Her face went into a totally blank look and she just stared him. He looked back at Amiee's face, trying to see if she'd rely or something, but she just kept staring. He coughed, shifting in his seat uncomforatbly then turned back around, muttering _Stupid kids_, under his breath.

Gilbert didn't even try to stifle his laugh at the man's reaction. "Kesesesese, what was that for, Ams?" he laughed. She did the most weird things sometimes. Her odd nature was what had attracted him to her. That and her French heritage.

"He said something stupid," she said outright. "I'm not your girlfriend... I don't even think you've _had_ a girlfriend," she added, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Gilbert stayed quiet at that and she smirked. Amiee: 1, Gilbert: 0

"_All passengers are free to leave the cabin. Thank you for choosing SouthWest airlines and have a nice day,_"

Gilbert practically jumped out of his seat to get out as the woman on the intercom spoke. He tapped his foot impatiently as Amiee took her time to grab their carry on bags, then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the plane.

"C'mon, Ams!" Gilbert yelled, pulling the girl behind her. He was grinning ear to ear. It looked like his face was going to split in half from all of the smiling that he was doing. "I bet everyone's waiting for us. I bet they're all just-" He stopped speaking when he looked out into the lobby. Only five people that he recognized were standing there with a sign:

**Welcome Home Gilbert and Guest!**

That was it. Nothing else. His grin deflated about three times. How come no one else was here? Did no one want to see him? No, he thought, I'm too awesome for that.. But he held doubt. There was only five people there.. _Five people!_ He flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Gil, they're here for you," Amiee said with a smile. "Stop looking like someone kicked your puppy and -" she was roughly cut off when an arm was thrown over her shoulder.

"Ohonhon~ Who do we have here? Is this Gilbert's friend, Amiee?" A French accent filled her ear as her personal space was seriously violated. "Aren't you a pretty one?" he whispered. She turned her head to look at the slight beard on the blond haired Frenchmen that was currently holding her. His jaw and nose were pointed, but artfully so, and his brown eyes seemed to be searing straight into her own. He was taller than her, and it was annoying.

"Gilbert, can you please get this barbarian off of me?" Amiee seethed. Too close.. the male was too close to her.

"Ohhh!" he giggled slightly. "You're French like moi?" he asked her, breathing into her ear. "Francis Bonnefey, at your service," he squeezed the arm he had around her, pulling her closer to his body. One of the veins in her neck was pulsing violently and her hands balled into fists.

"Um, Francis," Gilbert said quickly. "Let-" he didn't finish his sentence as he watched his friend get punched in the groin. His friend rolled on the floor, cupping his hurt crotch in his hands. Gilbert mentally face-palmed.

"Oh Mère de Dieu aidez-moi! Je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfants à nouveau!" Francis moaned, rolling around on the floor. Amiee just stared at his body while Gilbert snickered. The guy had it coming to him.

He looked up and saw the other three boys coming to see what the matter was. Amiee was shivering in anger. There was no way that that man had seriously been in her personal space.. Just _no way_.

"Whatever happened to rose bastard, he deserved it," an Italian sneered coming closer to examine the boy on the floor. His brown eyes had a gleeful twinkle to them, just thinking about what could have happened to the idiot Frenchmen.

"Oh, Lovi! Don't be mean," a Sapnish boy said, hugging the Italian. The boy made to push the Spaniard off, but the other held with surprising strength.

"Get off of me, Antonio. You bastard!" the Italian rubbed his face as if trying to remove the redness on his cheeks. "And my name's Lovino, not Lovi!"He got a hold of himself, composing his face and looking towards Amiee. Her face held pure shock on it.

"Did you do that?" said a German voice, before the Italian could get the words out. Amiee turned to see a boy that looked like a younger version of Gilbert, but neater and more reserved. She guessed that this was Ludwig. His icy blue eyes looked at her with an emotion that she couldn't really place. Amiee just nodded, looking in concern down at Francis' curled body. She hadn't thought that she'd hit him too hard. She had just wanted to get her point across.

"Oh! You're really strong, for a girl. Almost like Luddy here. Big Brother Francis scares me sometimes but I would never do something like that. Vee~ I'm Feliciano," a smaller Italian boy that looked much like Lovino. Amiee's eyes softened as he kept rambling on and on about 'Big Brother Francis' and how he scared him. Ludwig put a hand on his auburn head and shook his head. Immediately, the Italian stopped talking, a small blush on his cheeks.

"HELLO!" Gilbert yelled, getting all of their attention. "Did anyone miss the awesome me?" he snapped. "I just came home and all of you are just obsessing over Francis and his hurting balls," he looked down at his friend with pity on his face. "Sorry, man, but I tried to warn you,"

Feliciano looked startled at Gilbert's outburst and clung to Ludwig. The German boy cleared his throat while the Spaniard offered a smile. Lovino muttered a few curses under his breath and stared daggers and the 'albino potato'.

"Sorry, amigo," Antonio said, scratching the back of his neck. "We did miss you. Muchísimo_,_" he smiled, which made Gilbert smile also. A bit of his anger at being ignored ebbed away and he almost smacked his forehead.

'"Oh, everyone," he said. "This, feisty mädchen is Amiee. She's the friend that I've been telling you all about," He placed an arm around her shaking shoulders as she smiled wryly. She looked down onto the floor at Francis who was saying random words in French, still in pain.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked. "I didn't mean to hurt him that bad. I just don't like being touched..." this made Antonio raise an eyebrow as Gilbert had his hands on her shoulder. He kept his question to himself though.

"Don't worry about it," Feliciano said, smiling. "Big Brother Francis will be fine. That part of his body has been roughed up thousands of times. Vee~ Let's go get your luggage!" He turned to grab Amiee's hand and lead her to baggage claim (going the wrong way, mind you). He left the other three boys wondering how he knew what went on with that part of Francis' body.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Oh Mère de Dieu aidez-moi! Je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfants à nouveau! (French)_ - Oh mother of God help my! I could never have a children again.

_Muchísimo (Spanish) _- Very much

_mädchen (German)_ - girl

* * *

**4/17/12 -** _Edited because I realized that I can't count *facepalm*. If you, my dear readers, cannot pick up on my number error, I shall not elaborate._  
~RHD


	2. Disappointment to Excitement

**Chapter 2:** Disappointment to Excitement

**Author's Note:** Yeh, so anyone who has questions about Amiee, I, MegaNerd3000, am here to clear them up.  
Sierra Leone was originally a Portuguese colony, but the main language spoken there is Creole. Creole is a mixture of some kind of native African language and French. Ryanabeth H Deveroux thought it would just be easier to just make her French instead of Portuguese and have people be all "Why the hell does she have a French accent if she was born in Portugal?"... We shall divulge into Amiee's past later into the story. For now.. Enjoy!

P.S. RHD and I have come to the conclusion that we shall each post separate chapters. I'm doing the even chapters, she's doing the odds.  
P.P.S. There are some basic words that most of you should know in the other languages so I shall not translate them for you.

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux and MegaNerd3000 still do not own Hetalia

* * *

Feliciano and Amiee circled around the airport three times before they found the right baggage claim. The whole time, Feliciano was telling her about all of the different things they would be doing this summer and how much fun they were going to have. He was a bit annoying, but in an endearing way, and Amiee was slowly starting to like him.

"Vee~ Amiee, have you come to America before?" he asked her. "You have such a thick accent that I wouldn't have thought you were born here, like Big Brother Francis was,"

Amiee cringed a little when he mentioned Francis. "Actually I have," she said, grabbing hold of Gilbert's small black bag. Feliciano made a move to carry it for her, but she waved him off, taking it as if she'd carried it everyday. "My parents have jobs that take them all over the world and I've been traveling along with them whenever I can," she finished, showing him her large neon blue bag. He practically fell down with the weight so she ended up taking that one too. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I'm not very strong," he said looking down at his feet._ 'No kidding'_, she thought, but didn't say as much. "You know that when I was little, people used to think I was a girl? That's always made my grumpy _fratello,_ Lovino really protective of me," Amiee had no idea where this was coming from, but she smiled at him.

"Well when I was little, people used to think that I was a boy," she winked at him when he looked up and his face lit up in a smile.

"Really?" he giggled. He had a cute laugh. No wonder people thought he was a girl. "You're so_ piuttosto_, Amiee! How could you be thought as a boy?" Amiee's cheeks tinted a little. She was dark already, blushing just made her skin darker.

"Um, I've pretty much have nothing going on up here," she sighed, motioning about her chest. Feliciano tilted his head to the side as if he didn't understand, "I'm flat-chested," she said, making him blush furiously.

"Vee~ I kind of noticed that," it was Amiee's turn to blush. "I meant that you were too pretty for people to think you're a boy. I on the other hand, look like a girl," Feliciano smiled, his eyes taking on an odd light. "I've been told that I look pretty good in a dress," Amiee laughed.

"We should cross dress together one of these days," she giggled and Feliciano nodded enthusiastically at her as they found their way back to the others.

"Is he alright?" Amiee asked casually, approaching the boys. Francis was hobbling while walking, so she guessed he wasn't doing very well. He winced a bit when she came near, but laughed at her question.

"Oh, I'm just fine, cutie," he said walking over to her. "_Pourquoi ne pas me donner un baiser et lui faire sentir mieux_," he whispered into her ear, knowing full and well that she'd understand him. The result was Amiee dropping their luggage and her face looking redder then one of the tomatoes in Feliciano's garden.

"Don't you _ever_ say something like that to me again, least you lose a limb," she said, pointing a finger at him and turning to leave.

"Oh, I like a challenge," Francis muttered, following her through the revolving doors. Gilbert and Antonio were left to grab the luggage, as Amiee had turned, not looking back. Not many women (or men for that matter), were able to resist Francis' charm and Antonio was a bit stunned. Gilbert was used to it, having known Amiee so long. Feliciano and Ludwig were just trying to control their laughing. Amiee had guts to refuse Francis what he wanted.

"Does she even know where the cars are?" Lovino asked, picking up his pace so he wouldn't get left behind.

"I'm sure Francis will show her," Feliciano said stifling a giggle.

"If she doesn't murder him first," Ludwig muttered, making the group erupt into laughter.

* * *

"Sooo, where's everyone else?" Gilbert asked casually while there was a a short silence. Ludwig made all of them go out to dinner, claiming that the two travelers must be starving. Not that Gilbert was complaining (Hell, it was free food!), he just wished that his other friends would have come to see him. They were now seated at a quaint Italian restaurant, requested by Feliciano and Lovino.

"Francis stopped ogling at Amiee (who was glaring daggers at him) to stroke his stubbly chin. "Well, there's no easy way to say this but-"

"No one likes you, albino-potato. No one wanted to come. We asked and they all said no. They all went away for the summer and forgot about you," Lovino cut in before Francis could finish. The table sat in silence as Gilbert's eyes clouded in anger and Lovino stared back with a smug look on his face.

"Lovino!" Antonio gasped. "_¿Qué te dije acerca de insultar a la gente? Usted va a conseguir usted golpeó a uno deestos días, idiota!_" the Spaniard began speaking rapidly in his native tongue in his anger.

"I don't speak freaking Spanish, tomato bastard," Lovion snapped back at him. Much to the surprise of everyone, Antonio got up and swung Lovino over his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing you bastard? Put me the fuck down!" Antonio just ignored the screaming Italian boy and took him outside.

After the shock died down, Amiee looked over at Gilbert, trying to access his mood. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists. She put a hand on his shoulder and he immediately shook her off.

"I'm fine," he said through clenched teeth. Ludwig looked almost a mirror image of his brother's angry expression.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, bruder," he said. "They had family commitments and-"

"_Gott __verdammt_, Lugwig!" Gilbert said slapping his hand on the table with a loud _smack!_. Feliciano looked at him startled and Francis shook his head. Gilbert sighed and ran a hair through his silvery hair. "I said I was fine, okay? Too bad for them that their missing out on the awesome me," Amiee looked at him worriedly. It was going to be a long evening.

**-Hetalia-**

Lovino and Antonio came back, both a bit ruffled, which caused Amiee to raise an eyebrow. She quickly forgot about all of them when their food came. She sniffed her plate of fettuccine alfredo and almost started drooling. She had always been a sucker for good food. Give her a plate of something yummy and she was putty in your hands.

"This smells freaking delicious!" she said her voice filled in giddy pleasure. Feliciano smiled at her.

"Vee~ I hope you like it. Its my own recipe," he said delightedly. His smile widened as Amiee's eyes turned huge.

"_Was_?" she exclaimed. "You- you made this?" she sputtered looking at the Italian in disbelief. "As in, you developed a recipe and..." she was at a loss for words. Gilbert was laughing at her astonishment.

"Well, his grandfather owns the place so its logical that he would make something," Ludwig said, digging into his potatoes. Feliciano had convinced his grandfather that they needed to be added to the menu to please said German boy.

"_Was?_ How come you failed to tell me that your friends could cook?" Amiee snapped at Gilbert. The boys watched her in amusement, especially Francis. '_She likes food, eh?'_ He thought. Very dirty thoughts ran across the Frenchmen's head as Gilbert answered Amiee.

"You never asked!" he laughed. "You haven't even tasted it yet and you're drooling," he added, looking the French girl straight in the face. The others around them were eating so she decided to dig in. _I've died and gone to heaven,_ was her first thought.

"_Mon Dieu_!" she moaned, licking all of the sauce off of her fork then going to grab another bite. "_Mon Dieu terrifié par,_" she moaned again, savoring it. She was indulging herself in the best Italian food she'd ever eaten, and she'd been to Italy once before.

Francis didn't once take his eyes off of her, watching her eat with like that. She looked like she was going to orgasm from the wonderfulness of the food. Sure, the first time he'd tasted Feliciano's pasta he'd said it was the best, but the amazing kind of died down after you'd had it fifty times. Amiee, though, was going right at it, making sure that she didn't waste a single bit. His pants were getting exceptionally tight each time she licked at her fork. '_Oh not now'_, he thought covering his face, but peaking out of his fingers to look at her. He bit down hard on his lip then quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom. He needed to be alone for a minute.

Even then, Amiee didn't notice. Her face was too far in her food and Gilbert was afraid that she wouldn't come up to breath. He shook his head at his friend and continued eating his own food.

* * *

"I'm officially in love with you, Feliciano!" Amiee exclaimed for about the third time, hugging the younger boy. He laughed a little and hugged her back. They had all finished their food (Francis came back from the bathroom with a goofy look on his face, but actually sat through the rest of Amiee's eating) and were walking out to the two cars that they had driven there. Ludwig said that they were finally going to go to the Beilschmidt home afterward.

"Vee~ I'm glad you liked it, Amiee!" he said, gratitude written on his face. He knew people liked his food, but Amiee's attitude towards it made him happy.

"Good God did I like it!" Amiee got a dreamy look on her face as she recounted the food she had only eaten a few minutes ago. "It was heavenly! Just so creamy and... Ugg, you need to make that for me!" she said, tugging on his arm. "Please Feliciano, you need to make that for me one day. Better yet, teach me to make it," she was actually talking in the way that Feliciano usually talked, rapidly and quickly changing from subject to subject.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow at his older brother almost for an explanation.

"Oh, she gets this way after she eats something really good," Gilbert laughed at his friends sudden girly-ness. "Its like Amiee on crack.. not that she's ever been on crack or anything..." he trailed off as Francis slugged an arm around Amiee's waist, making the girl stiffen instantly.

"I don't think that's a good idea _amigo_," Antonio piped up, unlocking his car. Gilbert and Francis had traveled to the restaurant with him while Feliciano and Amiee were in Ludwig's car. Lovino, claiming that he didn't want Felicino to go five feet with the 'potato bastard' without him there, had also gone with Ludwig.

"She might punch your junk again, rose bastard," Lovino said chuckling a bit. The girl held a bit of respect with him for what she had done.

"No, she wouldn't hurt me twice in one day. Would you_, ma petite fleur?"_ he directed his question to Amiee who was blushing like crazy. "Plus, I can teach you to cook," he gave her waist a squeeze and whispered into her ear. "_Très bien,_"

"Please... Just... Get your hand off me!" she said pushing him away. "Gah! Does my personal space mean anything to you?" she went straight to the passenger side of Ludwig's car as he unlocked it and jumped in, shutting the rest of them out.

"Smooth, rose bastard. Real smooth," Lovino chuckled again and went into the back seat of the car. Francis looked at the ground dejectedly.

"Don't worry, Big Brother Francis," Feliciano said cheerily. "Maybe you just need to do something nice for her," he slid into the back seat next to his brother and Amiee immediately started talking to him. Ludwig sighed and got in, starting the car and putting it in reverse.

"Meet us at home, okay?" he called to Antonio, who nodded, and drove off into the street. Francis gave Gilbert a reproachful look.

"Are you and Amiee dating or something? Why doesn't she like me?" he asked, getting in the car. The other two followed suit and the were soon cruising down the street.

"Kesese, why does everyone think we're dating?" Gilbert asked, laughing. "She's not the kind of girl that's swayed with sultry looks and words," he explained. Francis frowned.

"She's all touchy-feely with Feli and she punches me in the nuts. There's something wrong with that!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in a 'what the fuck?' kind of way. Antonio chuckled.

"Ah, but it's not that hard to be like that with Feli. He latches on to people when they first meet him. That's just how he is," he said. Francis frowned again.

"But what the hell do I have to do to get her to stop punching me in the balls?" Francis asked in an exasperated voice.

"She might be like Lovi," Antonio said, something that Gilbert couldn't quite place was in his voice. Lust maybe? He didn't really want to think about it. "She just might need to be disciplined or -"

"No one wants to know what you and Lovino do, Antonio. You probably 'disciplined' him earlier," Gilbert said, cutting his friend off. "Why were you two gone so long? Don't answer that," he had seen Antonio start to open his mouth and cut him off again. He sighed and looked out of the window at the scenery. His home. He was so glad to be back.

"How's Roderich?" he asked suddenly. Antonio and Francis shared a weary look. "Is he good? Has he asked of me or something?" Roderich Eldenstein had been Gilbert's crush since he was fifteen and realized that liked men. The boy had been infatuated with Roderich. Liking him from a far, giving him little gifts to show him that he cared. Gilbert had never felt that way for anyone before he started liking Roderich.

"Gil, things have changed since last year. Roderich and everyone else aren't the same," Antonio said gently. He knew of his friend's 'obsession' and didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Last summer, he said we could try," Gilbert muttered, remembering. He and Roderich had been stealing kisses under the bridge near his school. He said that if he ever came home for good, they could have a relationship. Gilbert had worked hard that year for that. He wanted so desperately for Roderich to be his and only his.

Francis sighed, "Just.. watch yourself, bien?" Gilbert turned away from his friend, a sure sign that the conversation was over. He stared out of the window for a moment then gasped.

It was his house. The house his father had bought when they had first mover to America. The large three level building looked exactly how he remembered; the beige paint covering the outside, their white front porch. But the difference was that the porch was covered in people. Everyone was there, waiting for him to come home.

"WELCOME HOME GILBERT!" They screamed as he got out of the car. He ran over to Ludwig and put him in a head lock.

"You tricked me, bruder!" he laughed. He really had thought that no one wanted to see him. "You and that _dumm_ Italian tricked me!" Lovino scowled behind him.

"I honestly believe that no one likes you, albino-potato," he muttered. Gilbert just laughed. No one could ruin his mood now. He turned toward Amiee, taking in her larger then usual smile.

"You knew too, didn't you?" he asked awed that she had kept it form him.

She smiled at him. "Well, I knew that there was going to be a surprise for you," she said.

"Mein Gott! You guys are awesome!" he said, hugging everyone in turn (Lovino tried to smack him for it). "Where's Vati?" he asked Ludwig.

"Oh, that's another surprise," Ludwig said smiling. Amiee had to do a double take at that. The devious way he was smiling made him look exactly like Gilbert, making her cringe. She already had to deal with one of them, please don't let it be two.

"How so?" Feliciano asked. Yes, he had been in on the surprise part, but he had no idea what was going on with the Beilschmidt's father.

"Vati's gone on a business trip for the whole summer," Ludwig said, he and Gilbert sporting twin smiles.

"Well than what the fuck are we waiting for?" he asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Let's party!"he received loud yells of 'hell yeah' in return as everyone trouped into the house.

Oh how good it was to be back.

* * *

**Translations: (We're sorry for this chapter.. Amiee speaks three different languages {German, French, and Portuguese... four if you count English} and she changes the language she's speaking her with her mood. Plus all the other native tongues of the actual Hetalia characters. It was a bit of a Google Translate nightmare.)**

_Pourquoi ne pas me donner un baiser et lui faire sentir mieux (French)_ - Why not give me a kiss and make it feel better?**  
**

_¿Qué te dije acerca de insultar a la gente? Usted va a conseguir usted golpeó a uno deestos días, idiota! (Spanish)_ - What did I tell you about insulting people? You're going to get yourself beat up one of these days you idiot!

_Mon Dieu __terrifié par (French)_ - My freaking God!

_ma petite fleur (French)_ - My little flower

_Très bien_ _(French)_ - very well

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! That was a long chapter. Welp, I'm done. RDH has to do the next one.

KTHNKXBAI!


	3. It's Party Time!

**Chapter 3:** It's Party Time!

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! It's RHD again. I screwed with you pretty good didn't I? MN3000 and I updated all of our 'writing for' stories at the same time. Heehee, pretty good aren't we? Anyway, it regards to southparkyaoifan's question; yes, Vati is Germaina. That's not really his name, that's just what they call him.

Oh yeah, and I have a pool up! It's just asking what you'd like my next Prussia pairing to be (because I freaking love him). You will vote, ja?

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux and MegaNerd3000 OWN EVERYTHING! (they wish...)

* * *

Scarlet eyes watched the scene in front of him, smile widening with every passing second. The bass of the stereo at the front of the room blasted, quickening his heart beats. The basement smelled of sweat from the sea of bodies around him and alcohol from the punch that his brother made that had been spiked very early into the party. Taking it all in, he smiled and took a sip of his beer. Funny, it was his first beer of the night, and the party had been going on for over an hour now. Damn, boarding school had made him go soft. He should have grabbed on long ago for it was good, strong German beer, not the shit that the American had brought. Gilbert had to give props to his brother; if he'd taught him anything ever in his life, he'd taught him to pick out awesome alcohol.

Snapping from his beer induced bliss, he looked about the room once more, spotting some of his friends. Amiee was chatting at the sitting area with a large boy wearing a scarf around his neck (Take the thing off man! It's freaking ninety degrees outside.) and a fidgety Asian kid with a long pony-tail who was sitting on his lap. Gilbert cringed. That Russian's hands looked large enough to rip her in half, yet she was still talking and laughing with him. He looked a little ways away from her to see Francis looking lividly at the Russian. "Don't fall too hard, Franny," he chuckled under his breath.

Turning slightly, he looked to a darker corner of the room to see Antonio and Lovino dancing to the beat of the music. It seemed as though the 'not couple' was afraid that one of them was going to run away or something, they were grinding that hard. Gilbert almost gagged, he didn't know that Lovino could dance like that... It was kind of sexy. Shaking the thought out of his head, he smirked as he caught a glimpse of his brother's usually slicked back hair in a disarray, skin flushed, and lips horridly pink, as he held hands with his little Italian (who didn't look ruffled at all, if I might add).

He was glad that all of his friends were having fun. It made him happy. Turning around, he set off through the house to find some fun of his own. Fun that was Austrian and went by the name of Roderich.

-Hetalia-

Gilbert was fruitless in his search, opening and closing numerous doors (and startling a Greek and a Japanese boy who were vigorously kissing) to find Roderich. He was almost sure that the man hadn't come, even though Francis swore that he'd seen him earlier.

"Oui," was the Frenchmen's reply. "I saw him with that chick... Elizabeta I think," Gilbert's eyes had narrowed at that name. Elizabeta Héderváry was pretty, violent, and filthy fucking rich. They had once been friends, but once she hit puberty (to be read as, realized that she and Gilbert weren't the same gender), she became a man chaser. She went after each and every guy that Gilbert had liked and her fascination with Roderich in the past few years was what had ended their friendship. She knew he liked him, but still she flirted with him. Hearing that she had been seen with Roderich just made his blood boil.

Giving up on his search for a moment he was assaulted with the feeling of what happens when you drink too much and don't use the bathroom for five hours straight. The boy had to pee, and he had to pee bad.

"Verdammt!" he exclaimed, flipping a few people off as they stared at him doing the 'potty dance'. It wasn't his fault that he had a large bladder! It wasn't his fault that he didn't have to go before now. And it sure as hell wasn't his fault that every couple in his house had decided to take up residence in his fucking bathrooms. Thinking he'd finally found an empty one, he yanked open the door. Gaping at the scene in front of him, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Roderich was sitting on the sink, arms over his head, eyes rolled in pleasure as Elizabeta was on her knees... sucking him off. Both of them seemed to be oblivious to his entrance, too deep in their own pleasure to notice him. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. What the hell were they doing? Doesn't he remember? Doesn't he remember what he promised me? His confusion and shock turned into pure hatred. He cleared his throat loudly, terrifying both of them. Roderich's face broke out into a large blush as he tried to make himself decent again.

"Welcome home, Gilbert," Elizabeta smiled coyly, whipping her mouth off with the back of her hand. She acted like nothing had happened, like she hadn't been caught giving Roderich a blowjob.

"G-gilbert.. Hi. Um, I-" Roderich started to say when Gilbert cut him off with a glare. If looks could kill, he would be dead ten times over.

"Don't fucking say a word," Gilbert snarled.

"I can-"

"You don't have to explain anything, baby," Elizabeta cooed, making Gilbert almost gag. Oh_ hell_ no. This was _not_ happening right now.

"We're dating, Gilbert," she said "There's nothing left to it. Now you can stop living in your little fantasies where my Roddy will ever want you. Since, as I said, he's mine," she smiled warmly, as though she was just telling him the weather. Each word she said, Gilbert felt like his heart was getting stomped on, over and over again.

"Get out of my house," he said quietly. Anything, anything would have been better than this. His perfect evening had just turned into a disaster area.

"Gilbert, I,"

"Roderich," Gilbert looked straight into his eyes and watched as the other boy winced and looked away from him. He was probably showing more raw emotion in his eyes than he'd ever shown in years. "If you value you and your.. _girlfriend's_ life," he said 'girlfriend' like it was an insult. "then you would leave. Now," Roderich just nodded his head and took Elizabeth's hand.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking her out and leaving the bathroom.

"Hope to see you soon, Gilbert!" Elizabeta called, laughing that annoying little cackle of hers. Gilbert just wanted to bury himself into a hole. Not surprisingly, he didn't have to pee anymore.

* * *

**wah, wah, wahhhhhhh... I'm sorry, Gil, but in my head, Elizabeta is a bitch. I had to give a bit of drama before my favorite Canadian comes into the mix, didn't I? Just a few more chapters of the party before the_ real_ romance starts.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	4. What the Hell?

**Chapter 4:** What the Hell?

**Author's Note:** To Iceestar: You're going to have to wait a little while for PruCan to take effect. Gilbert hasn't even met Matthew yet. We put it purposely that way so we could squeeze in all of our other pairings. Don't worry, though. Good things come to those who review XD

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux and MegaNerd3000 do not own Hetalia

* * *

**(meanwhile...)**

Amiee bobbed her head to the beat of the music. Knowing that she probably looked gross earlier, she had changed into more party-like clothes; a short jean skirt and a baggy t-shirt that said 'Kiss Me, I'm French' on it. It was baggy enough that her shoulders were bare, but small enough to show the stud on her navel, just the way she liked it. She had been enjoying the party from a distance, chilling in a corner, when a very tall boy walked up to her.

"You are Gilbert's guest, da?" he asked. The boy was wearing a t-shirt, dark jeans and, surprisingly, a scarf. His face was a bit childish, in an almost adorable way, and he had a thick Russian accent. Amiee just nodded, still not over his height. She was taller than most guys she met, but he was _huge_.

His face broke out into a smile. "That is good! Come," he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from her corner. Naturally, she started to struggle. She clawed at his hand and kicked his leg (which was pretty hard to do while being dragged). She only succeeded in making him laugh, which pissed her off greatly.

"Where the _porra_ are you taking me?" she asked, speaking Portuguese in her anger. She slapped her free hand over her mouth when he looked back at her, an amused expression on his face.

"You are... feisty, no?" he asked, smiling at her. She frowned at him, opening her mouth then closing it. She wanted to say something, cuss him out, but she couldn't. There was some kind of aurora around him that told all of the muscles in her body to run and it was creeping her the hell out. He chuckled. "My Yao wants to meet you. So I came to -"

"Aiyah! That's not what I meant, aru," an Asian boy emerged from the sea of people. He was shorter than Amiee, much shorter than the Russian and had long hair pulled back into a pony tail. "I'm sorry about him. He takes me too seriously," he said apologetically to Amiee.

"Are you Yao?" Amiee asked, tilting her head to the side. He nodded.

"Yao Wang," he gave her a small bow. "Nice to meet you. This, _báichī_ over here is Ivan Braginski," Ivan gave her a little wave, smiling that smile again. Amiee shrunk back from him, and Yao sighed.

"Ivan, stop that, aru," his eyebrow twitched as he said the last word, making Amiee smile a bit.

"Stop what?" Ivan asked innocently. "I am doing nothing, _moĭ drakon_," Yao blushed slightly and hit Ivan in the arm, making the Russian's eyes go softer. Amiee's smile broadened.

"I hope I'm not being rude, but are you two dating?" she asked. Ivan grabbed Yao by the waist and pulled him closer.

"Da," he said simply, his eyes not leaving the other boy's who's face had become permanently red. _Oh this is too good,_ Amiee thought gleefully,_ Now I have something to tell the guys back home._

"D-do you want to sit down, aru?" Yao stuttered, seemingly in a trance by Ivan's deep violet eyes. Amiee just nodded, not really wanting to disturb them. They walked over to a few chairs on the other side of the room and sat, Ivan pulling Yao down on to his lap.

"Do you both go to school with Ludwig?" she asked after a minute. Ivan was nuzzling Yao's neck slightly, distracting the boy from her question. She asked again.

"Yes. Well, I used to," he replied. "I graduated last year and -" he stopped short as Ivan nuzzled him again. "I-ivan! Cut it out, aru. Dammit, aru," Yao said fidgeting in his lap. Ivan just laughed.

"Oh, don't stop on my account," Amiee said, smiling. "You two are absolutely adorable!" she almost squealed, but kept her composer. "Do you want a drink or something?" she asked as Ivan resumed his nuzzling.

"S-sure, aru," Yao breathed, closing his eyes. Amiee chuckled and made her way up the basement stairs. She passed Gilbert, muttering something like 'gotta pee, gotta pee' and shook her head. That boy never knew when to use the bathroom. She had to constantly keep tabs on him at school because of it. The thought hit her that she wouldn't be with him after this summer. It made her feel seriously sad that this might be the last time she'd ever see him. Well I just killed the mood, she thought, picking her was thorough the fridge for a drink.

She got an odd feeling that someone was watching her as she bent down to look at the bottom of the fridge. A shriek escaped her mouth as she felt a hand caress her ass. She kicked backwards, but was caught by strong arms. When she felt a stubble filled chin on her bare shoulder, she calmed down slightly.. but not much.

"What are you doing, Francis?" she asked, crossing her arms. Francis's hands were rubbing up and down her hips. She was pretty sure that he was drunk, so she let him. Strangely, it felt good. _No_, she thought, _no it doesn't_.

"Oh, _ma petite fleur_," Francis whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She could smell the alcohol in his breath. _Oh,_ she thought, _okay, maybe it feels a little good._ "I'm only abiding by your wishes. I'm French, you're French. Thus, I kiss you," he said. Amiee chuckled a bit.

"Really, Francis? Is that the best you can do?" their bodies were almost connected as he moved them back and stood against the wall. She was leaning into him as his arms roamed her legs. She knew that she shouldn't have worn such a short skirt.

"I can do so much better, _beau_," he whispered. She squeaked when she felt lips on her neck. _What is he -_

"Ohhh," she moaned as he placed open mouth kisses across her shoulder and stopped on her neck. She had never felt this way before. No one had ever come at her like this, she didn't know how to feel, how to react. One thing tole her, though, that she wanted him to keep doing_ that_.

"_Aimez-vous_ _que_?" he asked, his tongue flicking against her dark skin. She was like putty in his hands.

"_Oui_," she moaned again, leaning back into him. Then he bit her. "Oh my God! _O que diabos você está fazendo_?" she screamed pushing him away.

Francis looked bewildered. "What do you mean? I'm claiming you," he smiled sweetly and tried to pull her back into his arms.

"No, Francis, no," she said holding her head. Her heart was beating furiously. She wanted him to continue, but.. "I don't.. why?...oh my God," He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face to see tears shining in her eyes.

"What's wrong, _fleur_?" he asked her. Her face was contorted in sadness.

"You won't remember this later," she said quietly, slapping his hand away. Even though she had just met him, she wanted him to remember. If he was going in the direction that she thought he was going, by God, she would want him to remember.

"Of course not!" He laughed at her concerns. "That's why I got drunk in the first place," he got a questioning look on his face when her eyes clouded in anger.

"You- you- What?" she asked, yelling at him. "You flirted with me..and- and _touched_ me," her jaw clenched and her hands closed into fists, "_F__icar longe de mim_," she spat. "Just.. GAH!" she pushed him aside and ran out of the house, leaving Francis in the kitchen with an odd expression on his face.

_What did I do?_

* * *

**Translation:**

_porra (Portuguese) - _fuck_  
_

_Báichī (Chinese)_ - idiot

_moĭ drakon (Russian) - _my dragon

_beau (French) -_ beautiful

_Aimez-vous que (French) -_ Do you like that?

_O que diabos você está fazendo (Portuguese) -_ What the hell are you doing?

_ficar longe de mim (Portuguese) -_ Get away from me

**(p.s. all of the things in the languages that have their own symbols for words [i.e. Russian and Chinese] are spelled how they sound... Did you know that adorable is the same word in French? I tried Google Translating it, it came out the same)**

* * *

**A/N:** So, RHD and my thought was that Yao only says 'aru' when he feels really strong emotions (i.e. anger, frustration, etc.). In this case, he is severely aroused (hardehar*snort*harhar).

Francis screwed up big time! Review and maybe you'll see how(and if) he fixes it.

KTHNKXBAI!

* * *

**Edited 6/9/12 ~ **_translation correction pointed out by CinthMP. Thank you for that! _


	5. Important Discussions Lead to Dancing

**Chapter 5:** Important Discussions Lead to Dancing

**Author's Note:** Tis I, Ryanabeth H. Derevoux!

We've got more characters now. Yay for Rochu and screw all of you who don't like it (jk, I still love you guys)! Get ready to** finally** see our Canadian friend and to meet Punk!UK, who was modeled a bit after MgeaNerd3000 (only because he threatened to stop helping me if we didn't write him that way. Any complaints, take them up with him.).

Yeh, so song lyrics are in bold. We will make a more extensive key for songs in a later chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux and MegaNerd3000 do not own Hetalia. They're just burrowing the characters for a while.

* * *

In the back yard of the Beilschmidt house, there was a large gazebo. In the gazebo sat three boys, discussing a very important topic. Two of them wore glasses, one had a boomer jacket on, blond hair, blue eyes, and a cowlick that just wouldn't go down. The other had shoulder length blond hair, violet eyes, and a curl in the front of his face. The last boy was dressed in a paint splattered t-shirt that had the British flag on it. His blond hair had a variety of different colors dyed into it, and he had large green eyes.

"No way, Arite," Alfred said shaking his head. "Your food has nothing on Mattie's here. The kid's pancake's are heavenly,"

The other boy, Arthur, scoffed. "Wankor. I can cook. You've just got McDonald's screwing with your taste buds," he put his arms behind his head and sunk back into the window seat. Matthew's cheeks were burning as his twin commended his cooking.

"It's not that good, Al," he said quietly. "Arthur can make really good fish, eh," his Canadian accent became thicker with his embarrassment.

"Bland ass fish, that's what he makes!" Alfred countered. He was poking Matthew in the head. "You cook better than him, don't down yourself, dude,"

"That's bloody -" Athur stopped short when a dark skinned girl raced into the gazebo. She had tears flowing down her face and an immensely angry look on her face. She went in as though there wasn't anyone in there and sat straight on Mathew's lap. The three boys shared a look as the girl muttered a string of words in Portuguese and watched as Matthew's face twisted in shock. She must have said some pretty nasty stuff to make Matthew react like that, Alfred thought. His brother understood a verity of languages and Portuguese was one of them.

Arthur gave Matthew an odd look and the Canadian shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. The girl had planted herself on his lap and she looked as though she had no intention of getting off. He sighed and did the only thing he thought he could do. He tapped her on one of her bare shoulders.

"Not that I don't like it when pretty girls sit on me... but you're sitting on me, eh," he said gently. It was no use though. She let out a blood curdling scream and jumped away from him.

"_Oh meu deus! O que em nome da porra estou fazendo?_" she exclaimed. Tears streamed down her face again as the three boys stared at her. "I-i'm sorry.." she stuttered, trying to leave the gazebo.

"Oh, hold on love," Arthur said standing up and grabbing her arm. "What's the matter?"

"Hey!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing her other arm. "That's my job, Artie! Tell me you're problems and I'll fix them. I'm the hero," he said. The girl struggled, but ultimately let them pull her back down onto the bench.

"Let's start over, okay?" Arthur asked. "I'm Arthur. The bloke you sat on is Matthew," Matthew twittled his fingers as a wave. "And the idiot hero is Alfred," Alfred make a noise of anger, but smiled at the girl.

"I'm Amiee," she said, smiling a little. They were really amusing her. "I'm the girl that Gilbert brought home," she added, just to see what they were going to say.

"Well, the bloke chose a flat one," that gave Arthur a slap to the head.

"We're just friends you idiot," Amiee said. "and I do realize that I have no cleavage, thank-you-very-much. You don't have to keep mentioning it," she gave Matthew a 'what the hell?' look and Matthew gave her a 'what can you do?' shrug.

"Hey! That wasn't nice," Alfred replied. Arthur and Alfred were now having a discussion about how to tell women they had no chest. Amiee rolled her eyes at them and turned to Matthew.

"Are they always like that?" she asked. He just nodded.

"Arguing is just a part of their relationship," he said. "Sometimes, they don't even remember that I'm here," he sighed. "No one really does either way," He looked down at his hands. He was used to it. It had been that way since he could remember. The odd fact that no one remembered him was in his blood, he guessed. Sometimes, though, it was just too hard to bear.

"So everyone thinks you're invisible?" Amiee asked. He nodded and sighed. "That's terrible! I mean, I could go for some invisibility right now, but your own friends not knowing you're there..." she trailed off thinking about it and shivered. She couldn't even imagine it.

"Worse part is, Alfred's my twin, eh," he said and giggled as her eyes went overly huge. She gasped and pretended to fall off of the bench.

"Alfred's your twin? I never would have known," she exclaimed. Matthew was overcome with laughter at her display. "Bonté, Matthew. You didn't need to point it out," she said, getting up and rolling her eyes. "But I did make you laugh, so that's a plus," Arthur and Alfred had finished their conversation and had tooned into their converation. They had uncomfortable expressions on their faces.

"I've said I'm sorry over a thousand times, Mattie," Alfred said rubbing the back of his head. "and Mattie knows how he is. It's not like we forget him all the time, right Artie," he looked over at the Brit for confirmation.

"Actually -" he was cut off when Alfred hit him in the back of the head. "What the bloody fuck was that for? Stupid tosser," he exclaimed, hitting the American back.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Alfred yelled. They almost got into a full out brawl until Amiee let out a high pitched whistle. The boys used both their hands to block out the sound with mutual shouts of 'Ahh' and 'cut it out'.

"I can't believe I'm doing this right now," Amiee muttered and cleared her throat. "You two ow Matthew an apology," she said, narrowing her eyes at them. Matthew had an amused expression on his face. She was really trying to boss those two around.

Arthur looked down at the floor. "You were the one who was crying and now you're trying to break us up," he shook his head. "Bolloks, you bounce back fast,"

"Yeh," Alfred added. "What were you crying about anyway?" Amiee rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Matthew shuddered, there was something really scary about that look. He didn't want to know what was going through her head.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said through clenched teeth. "It doesn't matter anyway," Alfred and Arthur shared a look. Obviously, they thought she should talk about it.

"So... what do you do for fun around here?" Amiee asked quickly, changing the subject. "Feliciano told me some things, but it seems that there are loads of things that I don't know about," Matthew shrugged at her question as Alfred went to answer her.

"Drink, go to clubs, and drink some more," Arthur said before Alfred could say anything. He started laughing loudly and Amiee couldn't help but join. It was infectious.

"We don't really do that," Alfred said when Arthur's laughter died down. "Poor guy, he's already shit drunk from having a sip of my -" he stopped talking when the door to the house opened and the loud music could be heard. His face broke out into a large smile and he jumped up, bolting to the door to get inside. The three left in the gazebo could hear him yelling 'I love this song' before they all shared a look. It seems like Amiee was going back inside after all.

* * *

After looking around for a bit, they found Alfred moping in a corner.

"What's wrong, Al?" Matthew asked. "I though you loved this song," Amiee recognized it as dubstep. She had always liked dubstep because of the pounding bass. It took her breath away, making her want to dance.

"The lyrics are all wrong!" he whined, looking down at his shoes. He had a kicked puppy look on his face that made Amiee wonder if Arthur wasn't the only one who was 'shit drunk'. She smiled largely as her body started to sway and she grabbed Alfred's hands.

"Come dance with me!" she said, feeling giddy. This kind of music had that type of effect on her. He slumped his shoulders more, but nodded, and she pulled him onto the dance floor.

His hands found her hips as the chorus came around. By now she knew what the song was, and why Alfred thought the lyrics were wrong, so she sang it at the top of her lungs.

"_Ich möchte alle Menschen in der Welt zu töten__!_" Alfred gave her a searching look when she put her arms in the air, moving to the music. He smiled at her as she kept singing.

"Oh, ee dee, oh ee, dee wee, oh. _Ich wollen dein Herz essen,_" Heads bobbing, they both picked up the beat, as everyone who knew the song brought up their voices to sing too.

**Ich möchte alle Menschen in der Welt zu töten**

**Oh, ee dee, oh, ee dee wee, oh. Ich wollen dein Herz essen**

**Ich möchte alle Menschen in der Welt zu töten**

They danced until the song was over, making the electronic noises with their mouths to make up for the lack of instruments. Alfred's smile grew during the whole song.

"I didn't know you liked Skrillex!" he chimed as they left the floor to find the others.

"Well, there's a lot that you don't know about me," Amiee said smugly, her heart still pounding from the music that faded into the background. It was wonderful how music could hold you and make you feel so light and airy. She felt as though her worries over not meeting anyone here just left her. She'd already met some pretty cool people, which made her smile. Ben owes me ten dollars, she thought.

"So, what else do I not know about you?" Alfred asked, spotting Arthur's blond head in the crowd. They made their way towards it, grooving to the new song that had started.

"You'll have to find that out with everyone else," Amiee said, smiling slyly. She really was starting to like it here.

* * *

**Translation:****(some of my lyrics didn't translate well, so I took the liberty of putting the correct lyrics next to the translated ones and the ones that are right took me an hour to translate correctly... *sigh*You people are lucky that I have no life other than doing this, or I would have given up ages ago)**

_Oh meu deus! O que em nome da porra estou fazendo? (Portuguese) - Oh my god! What the fuck am I doing?_

_Ich möchte alle Menschen in der Welt zu töten (German) -_ I want to kill everyone in the world _**[should be: **I want to kill everybody in the world**]**_

_Ich wollen dein Herz essen (German) -_ I want to eat your heart

* * *

**The first of our reviewers that can tell me what Alfred's favorite Skrillex song is will get a one-shot written for them. When we announce the winner, just PM me the pairing and scenario and I will write it for you! **

**Happy Guessing XD**


	6. Sometimes, It Helps to Get Intoxicated

**Chapter 6:** Sometimes, It Helps to Get Intoxicated

**Author's Note:** Albus C. Flynn, here. I haven't really been on because I'm adjusting to life back home in England. Yeah, I moved again... and I changed my name XD. It's pretty much a version of my real name.. but you don't know what my real name is do you?

Anyway, We've changed the title of the story. It makes sooo much more sense like this now. Sorry for the confusion, if there was any.  
Now I get to write about people getting drunk. You can learn a lot of... weird things about someone once they're drunk. Please don't ask me how I know that.

Thank you to our guess star, my brother 'Drake', who allowed us to take his personality and put him into a random character... guess who he is in the story XD

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux and MegaNerd3000 do not own Hetalia. They're just playing a bit with the characters.

* * *

**(meanwhile...)**

Francis ran a hand through his hair as he stood in the kitchen. _Crap_, he thought, _that was the stupidest thing you could have ever done, you-_

"Asshole!" he said out loud, banging his hand on the wall. A few passerby's looked at him awkwardly, but he shoved them off. _At least you know that she liked you_, he thought. Her voice had set shivers through his body and blood straight to his groin. He bit his lip to stop himself from getting aroused, which didn't really help. He groaned and put his head in his hands. Stupid, stupid, stupid boy.

"Francis, _¿Qué pasó_?" Francis turned to see Antonio standing behind him with a concerned look on his face. Francis just shook his head.

"Does it have to do with Amiee?" he nodded and Antonio sighed. "You come on too strong, _mi amigo_," he put a hand on his friend's shoulder to console him. "Maybe if you were less... you know... _you_," he trailed off, frowning. He wasn't sure how to get his point across.

"That totally makes me feel better," Francis muttered. "I need to be less like me," he scowled at himself. "Thanks for the help," he pushed Antonio's hand off of his shoulder and stalked off to find something else to console him. He didn't hear Antonio call out 'that wasn't what I meant'.. not that he cared either way.

He soon found himself drunk. Very drunk. Like, worse than Arthur drunk, and it wasn't getting any better. The night seemed better to him as his body began to react from the alcohol in his system. He flirted, he drank, he danced, and he drank some more. Quite quickly, the drinks went to his head and fogged his brain.

He watched that pretty African/French dance with that stupid American. A few hours after, he saw the same girl yelling at his albino German friend for smoking something in the back yard. He talked to a cute blond male, who threw up on him, and the rest of the night was a blur.

* * *

**(the morning after)**

Amiee rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of her roaring headache. Stretching out of bed (she wondered how she'd gotten here as she'd fallen asleep on the couch), she walked downstairs to the kitchen to get an aspirin and wait for the events of the night to come back to her.

Sitting on a bar stool, she remembered drinking something Alfred had called 'Yankee Punch' because it was 'full of patriotic spirits'. Those spirits were evidently called rum, brandy, and a whole bunch of other alcohols that shouldn't be mixed together without a warning, but tasted so good. She remembered playing Truth or Dare and having to shove a banana down her throat without gagging (a talent that she didn't know she possessed).

Worst of it all, she remembered that Gilbert had started smoking again. What that boy was going to do without her, she hadn't a clue. He had been clean for two years and then spontaneously started up again last night. Something had seriously gone wrong for him at the party, and when she tried to ask him about it, he'd told her to fuck off and out of his business. The only other time he had refused her help was when he was far to addicted to the nicotine that he didn't care what happened to him. He couldn't go back on that path, not when he was doing so well now.

"Brooding over something?" the voice behind Amiee startled her enough to drop her glass of water. She apologized repeatedly and bent down to pick up the glass. As she straightened up she was face to face with Ludwig's bare chest. Her nose scrunched as she stared at his tanned and tightly muscled body. **  
**

"Thanks for scaring the shit out of me," she muttered. "Is showing me your body some kind of apology? Because It's not really working," she turned from him to find some paper towels and heard Ludwig sputter behind her.

"I'm kidding, Ludwig," she said, smiling kindly at him. He gave a slight sigh of relief and went to say something when Amiee cut him off. "Goodness, Gilbert was right about that stick up your ass," he sputtered again and she couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness of his frustration with her. Snorting, she cleaned up the mess and got two glasses from the cabinet. She filled both with milk and gestured for him to sit with her.

After regaining his composure, he sent her an awkward glance. "You know your way around our house already," he said it as a statement, not a question. Amiee just shrugged. "That's kind of amazing," she smiled as his compliment, then her face turned dark.

"I'm concerned about Gil," she said, getting to the chase. She knew he could tell that she was worried about something. He nodded his head as if for her to continue. "He started smoking last night and won't talk to me about it,"

"You do realize that since he's back home, he doesn't need to lean on you anymore," Ludwig said carefully. He took a long gulp of his milk before continuing. "He has his other friends, and you're going back home soon. Gilbert can hold his own, Amiee. We all know he can,"

Amiee's eyes narrowed at him and sighed. Her anger wasn't with him, it was with herself. "I know," she said. "He's my best friend...myonlyfriend," she muttered softly. "I just don't want him getting hurt, you know?" she laughed lightly to play her concern off.

"Neither do I," Ludwig said, staring into his milk. "He's in good hands though. Nothing to worry about, ja?" when she nodded, he smiled at her. Mission accomplished. Now he could tell Feliciano to stop worrying about Amiee's feelings and get some sleep... or some rightfully earned sex. He scratched his chest and drank the rest of his milk, thanking her with a tip of his head.

Amiee whistled lowly. "Feliciano's a lucky, luck boy," she said, eying him. The younger boy blushed slightly and looked anywhere but her face. She chuckled at him and his cuteness. "Go to bed, sex-machine. These walls are thin," that comment made him blush even more and rush up the stairs and back to his room; back to Feliciano.

When Ludwig left, Amiee was left alone with her thoughts once more. Her mind kept drifting to a certain Frenchmen that was still sleeping this morning. When she thought about him, her mind became at war with itself. He made her melt, yet she wanted nothing more than to shoot his brains out. She'd seen how much he'd drank last night, he was going to have a worse hangover than she was having. _Good_, one side of her said. _Shows him right for messing with you._

_But he was sweet for a while,_ the other side argued._ Maybe if you talk to him you can make amends._

_That's a stupid idea!_

And on it went, until she couldn't take it anymore and took another aspirin. She then made a decision. She was going to start over with Francis, and try to be friends with him, because honestly, he had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen in her life, and she wanted to stare at them for hours on end. Sighing, she got a tall glass of water and the bottle of aspirins and went up to his self proclaimed room.

Steeling herself, she gently opened the door to his room and let herself in.

"Francis?" she said softly. "I thought you might need -" she stopped talking when Francis looked up at her lazily and stretched. Amiee's mouth went dry and she dropped the aspirin bottle as his blanket dropped past his hips. He turned onto his back and she caught sight of his delicious looking rump. _No, no,_ she thought. _As sexy as he seems right now, I'm not going to think about it!_

"Nom de Dieu!" he exclaimed, finally realizing what was happening and trying to cover himself up, only to expose himself even more. Amiee covered a hand over her face to stop the dirty thoughts from running through her mind, only finding that the image of Francis' naked body was engraved into the back of her eye lids.

She groaned lightly. "I just wanted to give you aspirin because I saw you drinking a lot last night." she explained, hands still covering her eyes. "I mean, I drank a lot too, but I'm French and I go to Germany for boarding school so I can hold down my drinks pretty well. Not that you can't hold down your drinks, but I don't really know you that well and I don't know your drinking habits, but maybe we could change that?" she had no idea where this was all coming from. Once she had started to explain herself, words kept popping out of her mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on!" Francis exclaimed, rubbing his head. She was right about the fact that he was hungover, but she was talking like Feliciano; far too much and way too fast."I thought you hate me,"

Amiee took a deep breath and lowered her hand. She found Francis sitting on the bed in nothing more than a pair of shorts._ At least that's better than him being nude,_ she thought Or is it... She shook her head again, feeling burst of courage and walked further into the room.

"Hate is present tense," she said as an explanation. She walked closer to the bed and leaned into his face. She could smell some musky scent all over him and wondered if he tasted as good as he smelt right now, but banished the thought as soon as it entered her head. "Make it past tense and you've got yourself your answer,"

Francis gave her a confused look. She hates him... right? She was way too close to his face right now, though, and his body was screamig at him to do something to her, _anything_ to her. So he kissed her.

Amiee wasn't prepared for that. The water that she'd still been holding dropped onto the bed and wet both of them, as they were now pressed tightly together. Her mind wasn't functioning properly. Her hands laced themselves into his hair instead of smacking him like she wanted to. His hands on her hips had a mind numbing effect, as she lost herself in the sensation of him holding her close like this.

The kiss was soft and sweet, without tongue, as Francis' hadn't pushed her as far as he usually would have. When they broke apart, both of them were struggling for breath.

"Amiee," he breathed. "Please don't hate me for that." Amiee narrowed her eyes at him and hit him in the back of the head.

"Why to ruin the mood, dummkopf," she seethed, but there was a smile on her face. He smiled back at her, knowing that for now, they were alright.

Amiee's smile broadened and pecked him on the lips, knowing full well that he tasted better than he smelt... and she wanted to taste him again.

* * *

**Translation:**

_nom de Dieu (French) -_ Jesus Christ dammit!

* * *

**A/N: **Whoop, whoop! Francis got some XD! Alright, so we've got a few pairings down... let's get back to some PruCan, eh?

Keep guessing, dear readers. Again, the first one to tell us the song gets a one-shot! (xiLovePandas, RHD says that you don't count).

As a reminder to those of you who read our profile, we have a playlist of all the songs used in the story so just go to this link (replace the words with symbols & no spaces): ** youtube .com (slash)playlist?list=PLE141511E1B2E7C80&feature=mh_lolz **to hear the songs and stuff.


	7. The Band is Formed

**Chapter 7:** The Band is Formed

**Author's Note:** HOLY SHIT! Six chapters with NO PruCan AT ALL? This needs to be changed immediately... Like now. I apologize for the wait, we were going to add it in the chapter before this one but someone *cough*Albus*cough* got lazy and decided to end it as it was. Well, I'm happy that I'm now able to write about their meeting. ON WITH THE PRUCAN!

Ohhh, and the band is in this chapter (YAY), here's some stuff that you should know about songs and stuff

**[**song titles/playlist number are in brackets**]**

**All song lyrics are bold**

** underlined means that the lyrics are screamed**

**when the lyrics look like**  
**(this it means that they overlap)**

**(this is back round lyrics)**

**{this means that the lyric is both sang and screamed}**

_**italicized lyrics are spoken**_

_**~this indicates how many times something should be repeated~**_

Don't worry about remembering all of this. You can listen to the song while reading the lyrics, and we'll keep these 'guidelines' at the bottom of each 'song chapter'... And if you don't like screamo... I suggest you either walk away from this story right now or fine the originals of the songs that I'm using... You have been warned.

ON WITH THE PRUCAN!

**Disclaimer:** Ryanabeth H. Deveroux and Albus C. Flynn do not own Hetalia. They wish they did though.

* * *

Gilbert was in a bad mood.

It wasn't because of his hangover. No, he'd had worse hangovers than what he was experiencing now. It wasn't because he had been told to leave the house and not to return (it was really because Ludwig wanted to clean up and Gilbert would only get in the way). Nope that wasn't it; he hadn't spent time with his German Shepherd, Gilhund, or his chick, Gilbird, because of the party, so he used this as pet-owner bonding time. He was in a funk because everyone around him was hooking up. Imagine his surprise to walk down stairs this morning and see Francis eating Amiee's face.

He wasn't jealous of them, oh no he wasn't. This twisted feeling inside of his gut was not jealousy. His stomach was acting like this because of his hangover; he shouldn't have drank that much last night.

.

Oh who was he kidding? Last night had been one of the most humiliating nights of his life! He was hurt and tired of seeing all these mushy, kissy faces around him. He had wished he could go drown somewhere no one could find him. It defiantly wasn't helping that he couldn't get what that Canadian had said to him of his head.

_~Flashback~_

_Gilbert sat in a corner, brooding over what had just occurred. He'd had claim over Roderich, right? Roderich wanted him first, right? Why was he with that idiot Elizabeta? Why didn't he want him?_

_"Are you okay, Gilbert?" a soft voice above him asked. He snorted and looked at his feet. No, he wasn't okay, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He felt someone sit down next to him and groaned. Couldn't this guy see that he didn't want to be bothered. _

_"Did something happen?" the boy (and he knew it was a boy) asked him. Gilbert still didn't answer him. He wasn't planing on answering any time soon. He just wanted to die. Go somewhere and die. A silent gasp was his reaction when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. Tears that he surely_ wasn't_ shedding were whipped from his face. _

_"Do remember when we used to climb the huge tree in your back yard?" the boy asked him as he was held. "and you would climb all the way to the top while I got scared half way?" the boy rubbed his back in soothing circles. "I would sit there and cry until you got my mother to come and take me down. Do you remember what you told me when that happened?" Gilbert searched his mind for that memory and looked up, finally, into the blond's face. _

_"Matthew?" he asked, his voice raw from trying so hard not to cry. "Mattie why do you -"_

_"You said that crying half way is only going to get me back to the bottom," Matthew said, interrupting Gilbert. "That I have to keep going until I reach the top," Matthew smiled at him. "Stop crying and reach the top, Gil,"_

_~End Flashback~ _

He had almost forgotten about Matthew in his years at boarding school. They had been almost inseparable as children, but when the pressures of his life had driven him to smoking, he and Matthew had went separate ways. He was grateful that the blond had comforted him but was ashamed that his pain had been plain on his face. He'd been trying to hid it in and enjoy his party, but it was hard; so hard. Matthew's hug had put him over the edge, but he was glad of it. It hurt less after he'd cried, but it still hurt nonetheless.

Sighing, he decided that he'd had enough time thinking about it and began to walk back home. As he approached his house he heard the pounding sound of a drum. _Oh fuck no,_ he thought, _someone's using my drum set?_ He set off at a brisk pace.

**-Hetalia-**

"Where the hell is everyone?" he asked, taking the leash off of his dog. Gilbird chirped happily, nesting himself in Gilbert's platinum blond hair.

"Vee~ Gilbert!" Feliciano exclaimed. He was sitting on the couch cross-legged, stroking Ludwig's hair, who was sleeping soundly. "They went down into the basement and said something about band practice," Oh fuck no. Gilbert thanked Feliciano and raced down the steps to hear the music blasting loud. **[**L's Theme by Yoshihisa Hirano; #2 {its an instrumental}**]**

Francis was playing his piano, as customary, Antonio was nodding his head to the beat on bass, and Amiee was rocking on the guitar that she brought with her. Surprisingly though, Matthew was the one playing the drums, and not badly at all. He actually looked quite adorable; his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on his drumming, his eyes holding a determined light. It was quite an easy song to play, but Matthew put himself into it. It was utterly cute.

As the song came to an end, Gilbert started to slow clap. He successfully startled Matthew into dropping his drum sticks and Amiee into uttering a string of swears in French. These words made Matthew blush, as they were pretty harsh words for a girl like her to know. Francis just laughed.

"Sainte Mère putain merde!" she seethed. "Thanks, Berty. I almost pissed my pants," she put a hand over her face to calm her breathing as she heard Antonio start laughing.

"You call him Berty?" he asked giggling loudly. "How come I haven't heard about this?"

"Because I specifically told her to stop calling me that after seventh grade," Gilbert said, glaring at Amiee who smirked at him.

"Serves you right for startling me," she answered back and stuck her tongue at him. She turned to Francis and sent him a small smile. "Now that he's here, I guess we should tell him, huh?" she asked and he nodded.

"Well,_ mon ami_, you understand that while you were gone during boarding school, we've kept on the legacy of the Bad Touch Trio," Gilbert rolled his eyes at Francis' dramatic tone and motioned for him to get on with it.

"Because of this -"

"I've been filling in as drummer since you've been gone, and they don't believe it's fair to kick me out just because you're home," Matthew said quietly, blushing when Francis sent a glare his way for interrupting him. "You were taking too long," he whispered, earning a smile from Gilbert.

"Okay, I understand that, but what does this have to do with Amiee?" Gilbert asked. He didn't feel much anger at Matthew (I mean really, who could stay mad at his adorableness?), and he hadn't played the drums in years. Matthew obviously loved it and Gilbert felt it wasn't his place to take that away from him. He'd much rather play the guitar anyway. He voiced this and heard Matthew sigh in relief.

"Oh, Antonio and Matthew think that I should join," Amiee answered his question. "The only problem that this has already been stated as exclusivity a boy band, according to Francis," she glared at the blond. "and having a girl in it would, and I quote, 'kill its sex appeal'," she scoffed at this comment. "Kill it's sex appeal my ass," she muttered.

"Francis... she looks like a guy," Gilbert said slowly. Especially in what she's wearing right now, he though, taking in Amiee's ripped gray skinny jeans and her blue plad t-shirt. Her hair was styled into a mohawk and if Gilbert was being perfectly honest, he would think she was a boy if he didn't know her. A female looking boy, but a boy nonetheless.

"What's your point here, Gilbert?" Francis asked defensively. He out his arm around Amiee's waist as if to protect her from his words, though he calmed down considerably when Amiee gave him a kiss on the jaw. She was defiantly warming up to him now. He didn't notice Amiee and Gilbert share a look, her eyes sparkling.

"I can just do what I did with soccer!" she exclaimed, giggling slightly. "Gil, you are a freaking genius and a half," his face broke into a smile.

"Well I am pretty awesome," he said.

"What are you talking about?" "What does this have to do with soccer?" Matthew and Antonio asked confused. Francis just thres his hands up and crossed his arms. No one was going to listen to him today.

"Well, Blane's Academy, our school, doesn't have a girl's division soccer team," Amiee explained. Matthew and Antonio got smiles on their face at once while Francis frowned.

"What does that have to -"

"She dressed up like a guy to play soccer and no one ever noticed," Gilbert explained to him. "What was your boy name again?... Ameil?" Amiee smiled.

"So similar to my real name, but yes," she thought about it for a minute. "I can be Ameil to join the Bad Touch Trio!" her eyes twinkled as she thought about it. More adventure for this summer.

"With that settled -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's not settled," Francis said abruptly. "No one said you could join just yet," Amiee rolled her eyes, about to say something when she was cut off. "We know you can play an easy song on the guitar, but can you sing? Could you possibly play a set for us?"

Amiee rolled her eyes again, "Can you guys sight read?" she asked Antonio and Matthew. They both nodded. "Gil, I'm playing Peacock," she said, going up stairs to get something. Gilbert grinned at the other boys while he set up his guitar. Amiee came back down stairs with a few sheets of music.

"Play this," she said, handing it to the respective instrument player. Francis scowled as the others nodded.

"This better be good," he muttered, sitting on the couch across from the band's set up. There was no piano in this song, apparently.

"Oh don't worry,_ charmant_," she smirked at him, "You'll love it," she cleared her throat and strummed before she nodded to Antonio to start a count down.

"Cuatro, tres, dos," **[**Peacock by Katy Perry (TommySayne Rock Remix); #3**]**

**-pre-verse- **

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock; Your peacock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock, cock; Your peacock ~2x~**

**-verse 1-**

**Word on the street, you've got something to show me, me**

**Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery-ee**

**I'm intrigued, for a peak; heard it's ****fascinating  
**

**(C'mon baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath)**

**Words up your sleeves, such a tease, wanna see the show-oh**

**In 3D, a movie; heard it's beautiful-ul**

**Be the judge, and my girls, gonna take a vote-ote  
**

**(C'mon baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath)**

**-pre-chorus-**

**I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin' (OH)****(uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh)**

**I want my heart throbbin', gound shakin', show stoppin', amazin' (OH) (uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh)**

**-chorus-**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**

**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bee-otch**

**I'ma peace out if you don't give me that pay off**

**C'mon baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**

**What you waiting for? Time for you to show it off**

**Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful**

**C'mon baby let me see, what you'****re hiding underneath  
**

**-pre-verse-**

**...I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock; ****Your peacock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock, cock; Your peacock ~2x~ **

**-verse 2-**

**Skip the talk, heard it all; time to walk the walk**

**Break me off, if you're bad, show me who's the boss**

**Need some goose, to get loose; come one take a shot**

**(C'mon baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath)**

**-pre-chorus-**

**I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin' (OH) ****(uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh)**

**I want my heart throbbin', gound shakin', show stoppin', amazin' (OH) (uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, oh)**

**-chorus-**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**

**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bee-otch**

**I'ma peace out if you don't give me that pay off**

**C'mon baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?**

**What you waiting for? Time for you to show it off**

**Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful**

**C'mon baby let me see, what you'****re hiding underneath**

**-pre-verse-**

**...I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock; ****Your peacock, cock**

**Your peacock, cock, cock; Your peacock, cock ~2x~ **

**-break-**

**Ohmigod, no exaggeration  
(...OOOHHHHH)**

**Boy all this time was worth the waiting**

**I just shed a tear, I am so unprepared**

**You've got the finest architecture**

**End of the rainbow looking treasure**

**Such a sight to see, and it's all for me**

**-chorus-**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? (huh?)**

**Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bee-otch**

**I'ma peace out if you don't give me that pay off**

**C'mon baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath  
...(oh, oh, eee, oh)**

**Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
... (oh, oh, oh eee, oh)**

**What you waiting for? Time for you to show it off  
...(oh, oh, oh, eee, oh)**

**Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful  
...(oh)**

**C'mon baby let me see!**

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock; Your peacock, cock  
I wanna see ya!**

**Your peacock, cock, cock; Your peacock  
...(oh)**

**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock; Your peacock, cock  
I wanna see ya!**

**C'mon baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath**

Francis stared at Amiee with a complete and utter loss for words. She was smirking at him as if to say 'Like what you see?'. God damn, he did. That song was beyond hot and left him a little more than bothered. Matthew was slightly mortified that he had just sang back up for that. He looked at Gilbert, who simply wiggled his eyebrows at him, making him blush even more.

"So am I in?" Amiee asked, slightly out of breath. The only people she'd sang that song to were Gilbert and her brothers (who were all horrified at their baby sister would write something like that), so he better be grateful that she's even sang something. She smirked again at the slightly dazed look on his face. She was glad that she sang it.

He coughed into his hand. "There is the fact that you still sound like a girl -"

"Sleeping with Sirens," Antonio piped up. He'd been envisioning Lovino the whole time and came out of his trance when he heard the word 'girl'. "Their lead singer Kellin Quinn, sounds like a girl," Amiee smiled at him appreciatively.

"Soo?" Matthew and Gilbert chimed together. Francis shook his head.

"I'm going to regret this later, but-"

"YAY!" Amiee practically dropped her guitar on the floor and raced over to Francis. Straddling his lap, she placed a kiss on his lips. At first it was chaste, but Francis' frustration during the song (it didn't help that she had stared at him with a sexy look in her eyes the whole time) pushed him to lick her lip in question. She gasped and he took his chance to lick his way through Amiee's mouth, tasting every nook and cranny that he could reach. He heard her stifle a moan when her hands entwined into his hair and tugged. When they pulled back, both of them were panting.

"Thank you, Francis," she whispered, licking her lips, still tasting his lips on her's. She was more than a little aroused now, tilting her head to the side to place an open-mouthed kiss on his jaw.

"N-no problem,_ beau_," he cursed himself for stuttering, but he couldn't help it. Something... _weird_, happened to his confidence when she was around. Cleared his voice loudly behind her and Amiee turned to see an annoyed Gilbert, a flustered Matthew, and a smiling Antonio. She blushed, her face red as a tomato, as she got off of Francis. She heard him sigh in disappointment behind her and chose to ignore it.

"We still need to discuss something," Gilbert said, his voice tight. Matthew put a hand on his shoulder and gave his a questioning look, to with Gilbert gave him a small shake of the head. Amiee looked puzzled at the exchanged, but decided to ask for details later.

"We need a new band name," Antonio explained, oblivious to the exchange. "There aren't three people anymore," all five members got thoughtful looks on their faces before Matthew spoke up.

"BadTouchOrgy," he said so quietly that only Gilbert heard him. Said German laughed uproarously.

"Oh Gott, that's absolutely perfect, Mattie!" he exclaimed. "Bad Touch Orgy," he laughed. Francis and Antonio joined in.

"Kesesesesese,"

"Ohonhonhonhonhon,"

"Fusosososososo,"

Amiee and Matthew looked at them in slight horror. "You guys sound like a bunch of perverted rapist pedophiles!" she exclaimed. Matthew decidedly took a few stepps away from all three of them.

"It's settled then," Antonio said, smiling. "As of today, we are Bad Touch Orgy. That should be a good name to put in for our gig tonight,"

Gilbert stopped laughing abruptly and looked mortified. "WHAT?"

* * *

**Translation:**

_Sainte Mère putain merde (French) -_ Holy mother fucking shit

_charmant (French)_ - lovely

* * *

**Okay! This is the longest freaking chapter that we've written. There you go guys, the PruCan is finally in effect... let's see how it goes, ja?**

**Please, please, please, review please. If you do, we write faster, and you get longer chapters like this.. this was a treat because there wasn't much PruCan and the band needed to be assembled... Just press the pretty button, ja? I'd like that.**


	8. I'm Sorry

**A/N:** Hey guys, so if you've been following my Facebook posts and profile updates, you know that I've recently been in A LOT of trouble.

Yeh, yeh, my parents decided to look up yaoi and.. bad things happened. Because of this I'm taking a "temporary leave of absence" from FFNet. When will I be back on? I have no clue, but I have to keep it cool for now until this situation gets dealt with. I'm insanely sorry to all of you who actually read my stuff and like it, but this is how it's got to be for a while.

Don't fret, though! I'll be back someday. I just can't write anything right now.

With apologetic love,

Ryanabeth H. Deveroux


End file.
